Season 1 Episode 18 "Turtle Hunting" (Socke21)
"Turtle Hunting" ist die achzehnte Episode der ersten Staffel der Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes-Serie des Users Socke21. Season 1 Episode 18 Die Episode beginnt im Versteck des Shredders an einem sehr regnerischen Abend. Shredder sitzt in seinem Thron als sich plötzlich das Tor in seinen Thronsaal öffnet. Rahzar, Fishface und Tigerclaw betreten den Raum und knien vor Shredder nieder. Rahzar: Äh, Meister Shredder ihr habt uns schon seit Tagen keine Mission auf getragen. Fishface: Ja, is möchte endlis wieder was aufregendes machen. Tigerclaw: Gibt es einen Grund weshalb ihr uns keine Aufträge aufgebt. Shredder: Ihr habt bis jetzt bei fast jeder Mission versagt. Ich bin es leid darum hab ich jemanden aus Japan einfliegen lassen. Auf einmal öffnet sich erneut das Tor und eine Gestalt in einer schwarzen Rüstung betritt den Raum und bleibt bei den Stufen vor Shredders Thron stehen. Shredder: Death Head. Death Head: Mr. Shredder. Rahzar: Wer zum Teufel ist der Clown. Death Head: Wen nennst du hier Clown, du Freak. Shredder: Schluss damit, Bradford. Death Head ist einer der besten Kopfgeldjäger die es gibt. Er hat schon ein paar Aufträge in Japan für mich erledigt und das immer mit Bravour. In Gegensatz zu euch. Ihr versagt am laufenden Band. Tigerclaw: Aber Meister Shredder! Shredder: Ruhe!! Geht jetzt. Na los! Tigerclaw, Rahzar und Fishface verlassen mürrisch den Thronsaal ihres Meisters. Shredder: Nun Death Head reden wir über das Geschäftliche. Death Head: Was kann ich für euch tun, Meister Shredder? Shredder: Nun, ich möchte das du meinen alten Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi und seine Turtles findest und sie mir vor die Füße wirfst. Wir wissen das sie sich irgendwo in der Kanalisation verstecken, also finde sie. Death Head: Die Kanalisation ist ziemlich groß. Shredder: Ich werde dir alles zur Verfügung stellen das du brauchst um sie zu finden. Plötzlich öffnet sich ein Seitentor in den Thronsaal und einige Schreckenssoldaten und Schreckensspinnendroiden betreten den Raum. Death Head: Hm..das sollte reichen. Derweilen im Versteck der Turtles. Michelangelo: Jungs, ist hab einen coolen neuen Kanalisationstunnel gefunden in dem man richtig cool skaten kann. Leonardo: Na dann nichts wie hin. Raphael: Year, warum nicht. Donatello: Los gehts. Die Turtles schnappen sich ihre Skateboards und folgen Michelangelo in die Kanalisationstunnel. Michelangelo: Hier ist es. Die Turtles bleiben vor einem dunklen, sehr steilen Kanalisationstunnel stehen. Raphael: Da willst du runter fahren? Leonardo: Komm schon, Raph. Seit wann hast du vor der Dunkelheit angst. Raphael: Ich hab keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit, Leo! (wütend) Leonardo: Na dann. Bitte nach dir. Nach dem Michelangelo als Erster in den Tunnel gesprungen ist folgt ihm nun Raphael. Dann folgen auch Donatello und Leonardo. ' '''Die Turtles skaten den dunklen Tunnel hinunter. Sie weichen alten Rohren und Schutthaufen aus. Nach einiger Zeit erreichen sie eine Abzweigung. Michelangelo skatet in den linken Tunnel weiter während Raphael aus Versehen in den rechten skatet. Leonardo und Donatello skaten wieder in den gleichen Tunnel wie Michelangelo. ' '''Nach einiger Zeit bemerkt Raphael das er falsch gefahren ist und bleibt stehen. Raphael: Na toll, jetzt hab ich auch noch die falsche Abzweigung genommen. Wo lang jetzt? Warte was ist das? Plötzlich bemerkt Raphael ein seltsames Geräusch in der Ferne. Er schleicht langsam weiter. Kurz vor dem Eingang in einen alten Verteilerraum bleibt er stehen und späht vorsichtig um die Ecke. Im Raum stehen zwei Schreckenssoldaten und drei Schreckensspinnendroiden. ''' Raphael: Na toll, die haben mir gerade noch gefehlt. '''Währenddessen fällt den Turtles auf das Raphael nicht mehr bei ihnen ist. Leonardo: Raph!? Wo ist er? Michelangelo: Keine Ahnung er war gerade noch hinter mir. Donatello: Vielleicht sollen wir zurück gehen und ihn suchen. Leonardo: Nein, ich bin mir sicher das macht er absichtlich um uns zu ärgern. Michelangelo: Also...skaten...wir weiter? Leonardo: Ja. Die Turtles skaten weiter den Tunnel hinunter. ' '''Währenddessen beschließt Raphael die Schergen des Shredders anzugreifen. Er stürmt den Raum und stößt dem einen Schreckenssoldaten sein Sai in den Kopf und wirft sein zweites Sai dem anderen in die Brust. Als nächster zerstört er die drei Schreckensspinnendroiden. ' Raphael: Hm...so und was jetzt. '''Auf einmal umwickelt ihn eine Kette und zieht ihn an die Decke hoch. Raphael: Was soll das....Mikey, Leo, Donnie wenn ihr das seit ist das ganz klar nicht witzig. Plötzlich tritt seine Gestalt in das flackernde Licht. Death Head: Witzig sollte das auch Gar nicht sein, Turtle. Raphael: Las mich sofort runter oder ich mach aus dir und deiner Rüstung alt Metall. Death Head: Das kannst du vergessen, Turtle. Shredder zahlt mir viel Geld damit ich euch Turtles fange und ihm vor die Füße werfe. Raphael: Du arbeitest für Shredder? Death Head: Ja und da ich dich habe werden deine Brüder schon bald kommen. Raphael: Wenn die Jungs erst mal da sind machen die dich so fertig . Death Head: Das werde wir noch sehn, Turtle. Death Head verlässt den Raum und lässt zwei Schreckenssoldaten zurück die Raphael bewachen sollen. Death Head: Ihr Beide. Sucht die übrigen Turtles und sorgt dafür das sie den Weg hier her finden. Schreckenssoldat: (Kopf nicken) Die Beiden Schreckenssoldaten verschwinden in einem der dunklen Kanalisationstunnel. Derweilen einige Tunnle entfernt suchen mittlerweile die Turtles nach ihrem Bruder. ''' Leonardo: Jungs, ich glaub Raph hat oben bei der Abzweigung den falschen Tunnel genommen. Donatello: Ja könnte sein wir wären ja auch fast falsch gefahren. Michelangelo: Hey habt ihr das gehört? Leonardo: Nein. Halt warte jetzt hör ichs auch. Hier lang. '''Die Turtles laufen den Tunnel entlang bis sie plötzlich auf die beiden Schreckenssoldaten stießen. Donatello: Schreckenssoldaten!! Sie beginnen gegen die Schreckenssoldaten zu kämpfen und schaffen es einen der Beiden zu zerstören. Der Zweite flüchtet in die dunklen Tunnel. Leonardo: Kommt, vielleicht führt er uns zu Raph. Die Turtles nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Sie verfolgen den Schreckenssoldaten bis zu dem Raum in dem Raphael gefangen gehalten wird. Leonardo: Raph!? Raphael: Leo!? Plötzlich schließt sich das Tor hinter ihnen. Michelangelo: (Admiral Ackbar Stimme) Es ist eine Falle! Seine Brüder schauen ihn verwundert an. Michelangelo: Ich fand es irgendwie passend. Death Head: Sie mal einer an, alle Turtles an einem Fleck. So einen einfachen Job hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Donatello: Wer ist das? Raphael: Irgend so ein Kopfgeldjäger den Shredder auf uns angesetzt hat. Death Head springt zu den Turtles hinunter und bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Death Head: Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Mein Name ist Death Head. Der beste Kopfgeldjäger den es gibt. Leonard: Das werden wir noch sehn wie gut sie wirklich sind. Die Turtles machen sich bereit um gegen Death Head zu kämpfen. Dieser zieht zwei Blaster und ziehlt auf die Turtles. Death Head: Der Job wird ja immer spannender. Death Head eröffnet das Feuer auf die Turtles. Diese weichen seinen Schüssen aus und greifen ihn im Nahkampf an. Daraufhin steckt der Kopfgeldjäger seine Blaster weg und fährt zwei Klingen an seinen Armgelenken aus. Er kämpft zur Überraschung der Turtles ziemlich gut. Während die Turtles kämpfen schafft es Raphael die Kette um sich zu lösen und greift jetzt ebenfalls Death Head an. Plötzlich kommen zum Kampf die übrigen Schreckenssoldaten und Schreckensspinnendroiden dazu und greifen die Turtles an. Diese zerstören zuerst die Schreckensspinnendroiden dann die Schreckenssoldaten und widmen sich dann wieder Death Head. Leonardo: Raph, wirf Shuriken in Death Heads Jetpack. Raphael: Verstanden, Leo. Durch die Shuriken die das Jetpack trafen überlastete diese und aktivierte sich. Durch den Schub wurde Death Head direkt gegen die Decke geschleudert wodurch sich das Jetpack lockerte und gegen eine andere Wand fliegt und explodiert. Death Head fällt währenddessen wieder zurück zu Boden. Kaum stand er wieder auf verpassten die Turtles ihm einige Schläge und Tritte und schleuderten ihn dann in einen Wasserführenden Schacht. Danach flüchteten die Turtles wieder in die Kanalisationstunnel. Leonardo: Gut das du wieder zurück bist, Raph. Raphael: Danke das ihr mir geholfen habt. Michelangelo: Ist doch klar, Dude. Du gehörst doch zur Familie. Währenddessen schaffte es Death Head den Schacht zu verlassen. Doch leider musste er jetzt Shredder die Nachricht überbringen das er versagt hat. Im Versteck des Shredders: Shredder: Nicht einmal der beste Kopfgeldjäger hat es geschafft diese Turtles zu vernichten. (wütend) Death Head: Mr. Shredder gebt mir noch eine Chance ich verspreche ich werde diese Turtles finden und sie vernichten... Ende Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael Feinde *Shredder *Rahzar *Fishface *Tigerclaw *Death Head *Schreckenssoldaten *Schreckensspinnendroiden Schauplätze *Versteck der Turtles *Versteck des Shredders *Kanalisation von New York City *alter Verteilerraum der Kanalisation. Trivia *In dieser Episode erscheinen einige Zitate aus der Star Wars Franchise. Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Seite Kategorie:Von Socke21 erschaffene Episode